Star Wars Episode VII - The Last Hope
by marcusarchibold
Summary: Having a cunning idea that I couldn't shake out of my head and to make my idea work. I had to 'kind of rewrite' episode VII, the problem I have is I think it's pretty good (ideas always sound better in your head). I'm going to upload a few scenes that I have written, let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Episode VII (Alternative Version) leading to Episode VIII (Alternative Version)

After leaving the cinema after watching The Last Jedi, I thought to myself I can't be the only person thinking that episode VIII didn't meet nowhere near the previous six episodes standards. I left thinking that the film was a mess and the writers didn't really know how to link the film from the previous episode VII to the next episode IX. After reading a few reviews online and speaking to a couple of friends, I realised that I wasn't alone on the matter. To be honest when I watched episode VII, it didn't have that wow factor I felt when I watched episode IV the first time. Even episode I (although it wasn't my favorite, but I still really enjoyed watching how the Skywalker saga started). I watched episode VII a few times more and still couldn't get a feel for the film, to me personally there something missing (although I did think overall it was O.K). It finally hit me that episode VII and VIII didn't have any real connection to the previous episodes. To simply say that Luke (after everything he went though in the previous trilogy) simply disappears, before-hand trying to murder Kylo Ren because he saw his future (Even though Yoda had seen bad things about Anakin and Yoda had trained Luke not to trust his visions from the empire strikes back) and then we find out Luke has just switched off the force and is milking weird cow aliens in his spare time, this is to say the least pretty boring/weird for a star wars film. Han in episode VII is nowhere near to the standard of the previous trilogy. Leia was still doing the same thing with the resistance (which by now has got boring).

So having a cunning idea that I couldn't shake out of my head and to make my idea work. I had to 'kind of rewrite' episode VII, the problem I have is I think it's pretty good (ideas always sound better in your head). I'm going to upload a few scenes that I have written, if you have read this far carry on reading and let me know what you think.

If it sucks then Iet me know and I won't bother uploading any more. If it gets good reviews then I'll carry on writing and upload more. So let me know what you think either way.

Regards,

Chapter 1

Lights flicker within a metal walled room full of storm troopers, as the roar from the blast of the landing craft engine pulsar switches on. "Hey, i've been informed we have a special guest with us today" a lieutenant stormtrooper sarcastically calls over the head sets of a platoon of the stormtroopers. All swaying back and forth as the landing craft hits the upper atmosphere creating a fireball through the windows. The flicking light rebounds off his bronze armor making him stand out from the regular stormtroopers. "ST59221" the lieutenant calls. "YES SIR", replies the stormtrooper he had just spoken too . "I heard you graduated from the academy with the highest recorded grade ever given to a stormtrooper, is that correct?" the lieutenant asked over the headset, some of the other trooper over hearing and sneering as he spoke. "YES SIR" again the the stormtrooper replies as the snears fade out from the headsets. "Well that means nothing to me or the company of troopers you serve with, you take your orders from me now and I don't like big shots in my company. The fact of the matter is I don't like you, do I make myself clear" the lieutenant jealousy blasted down the headsets. His voice cracking and breaking up as he shouted down the mic just above the lieutenants chin strap in his armored helmet.

"Loud and clear SIR" replied the stormtrooper, wondering why the lieutenant was giving him such a hard time on his first mission, then thinking to himself why he was questioning a superiors remarks. Stormtrooper simply follow orders and never question anything. This is what he had trained for his entire life. He quickly shock the thought off and blamed it being his first mission. "Must be nerves" he whispered just quiet enough that the mic in front of his lips didn't pick up his voice. "Jakku landing, ten minutes" a robotic voice said over intercom inside the craft so all could hear within the room. "You heard the pilot, check blaster and armor, prepare for landing" the lieutenant commanded.

Meanwhile on Jakku…

"Lor San, we must leave now" Bwin Oder cried out, packing whatever he could see into a bag. Quickly sweeping paper and other utensils with his arm off the table into a holdall. "Yes Yes, i know" Lor San replied, in a surprising calm manor. "The Empire will be here any minute, we must hurry to get you to safety" Bwin Oder said as he paused for a moment to look at Lor San as he just sat in a chair staring at one of the walls.. "Listen to me" Lor San replied, "It's too late, there's no escape for me" Lor San said turning his head and staring straight at Bwin. "it's not to late, we have pilots on standby, we can get you out if we leave now" Bwin beginning to raise his voice. "My time is up, I've been interfering with the empire to long now, they have me cornered" Lor San trying to calm the situation and reasoning with Bwin. "There's bigger things at stake then me" Lor San said getting up and walking over to Bwin. " " Lor San pulled an old data chip from his pocket, one that Bwin had never seen before. "What is it?" asked Bwin. "An old friend gave it to me a long time ago to hide" said Lor San as a little smile appeared on his face as what seemed to be remembering something.

"I have an escape ship 10 miles south from here, take my speeder outside and go now." Lor San said staring straight into Bwin eyes. "You and the data chip can come with me, i'm not leaving without you" Bwin said as he strapped the bag up he had just filled. "There's no time, whats on this data chip must never fall into the hands of the empire, it's to important. I can hold up the empire long enough so you can have time to get away. Once they have me they'll stop searching and you'll be able to get away. This is my final order. NOW GO".Lor San commanded. Bwin took a second, gave Lor San one final look, took the data chip and turned and hurried away. "Tell no-one about the data chip, and get as far away from the empire as possible. That is what they're after and they won't stop until they have it". Shouted Lor San as Bwin left the hut and begun to run outside . The lights from the incoming empires landing crafts were just visible through the clouds. With his head down and sprinting as fast as his legs could manage, he ran past a republic fighter plane and straight in to the pilot. "Hey, watch it" shouted the pilot. Bwin picked himself up and without saying a word simply ran to a nearby land speeder and sped away. The pilot recognise the runner as Bwin and thinking that foul play was at hand, went into the hut Bwin had just left. "What's going on, why aren't you ready to leave and why is Bwin leaving on a speeder?" asked the pilot, who couldn't get every question he wanted out quick enough. "The game is up, I must admit defeat. The empire has finally caught up with me" said Lor San. "but I can be a diversion for everyone else in the region to get out" replied Lor San.

"Your escape craft is right outside, if we go now we could still make it out of here" explained the pilot. "Poe, you've been a loyal friend and i've always respected your 'can do' spirit, but they have me cornered now, if I leave they'll quickly find me again" Lor San said as he began to put his cloak and gloves on. "It's time for you to leave before it's too late, i'm not going anywhere" Lor San said. Poe deep down knew this to be correct, his time for escape was running low.. Knowing that Lor San was right about the timing of the escape he begrudgingly said goodbye. All he got back was a nod from Lor San, Poe left the hut to go back to his fighter craft. Jumping Straight into the cockpit he began the sequence of take off and the spacecraft buttons all began to light all up. "BB-8, start engines" said Poe, speaking to an astro droid connected to the rear of the plane, who replied with a sequence of beeps letting the pilot known the the spacecraft was ready for take off. "Let's get out of here then" Poe said to BB-8. As the engine began to to start, red warning lights appeared all over the dash of the cockpit. "NO,NO,NO" Said Poe, as the planes engines began to shut down. "BB-8 can you override the override?" shouted Poe, with a couple of blebs returned to him from BB-8. Poe punched the dash with anger. "God damn, They've shut down the engines" cried Poe. frantically looking and hoping for some sort of solution to solve the problem. "It's no good" Poe said as he unclipped his seat belt and reached for his blaster beside his seat. Poe jumped out from the craft and climbed down the ladder to the ground as BB-8 was dropped from the rear of the craft with a fud as he landed on the sandy floor. "BB-8" said Poe. "head to Mahra, i'll contact you shortly when I get out of this mess." The droid gave Poe a look of what appeared to be confusion and then turned and headed into the darkness of the desert leaving a trail in the sand as he went. The landers were now right on top of the village and Poe realising he didn't have any time, he ran to the nearest object he would be able to hid behind, which was the the spacecrafts fueling tanks.

The landers grounded with an all mighty loud bang. Now on the ground the doors lowered and hundreds of stormtroopers ran out and surrounded the village encircling the entire village. Once the stormtrooper made a perimeter around the village another spacecraft landed, this one although was much larger and was a darker shade of grey. It's gigantic wings had folded upright as it landed. With a mechanical grinding sound, the hatch of the spacecraft began to lower with the hissing of the hydraulic lowering rams pushing the boarding platform down until it hit the ground. Complete silent took over the village as a dark figure walked down the platform towards the village. Lor San Tekka who had been in his hut as the stromtroopers landed had now walked outside towards the mysterious spacecraft and stopped a short distance away from the lowered platform to greet the dark figure who seemed to be half man, half robot dressed all in black apart from a silver lining around his armored helmet. "So you finally found me then" called out Lor San as the dark lord approached him. "Do not flatter yourself with my presents" replied the dark figure in a deep and powerful voice, as he continued "You are but a mere banit that just happens to have something I want and I always get what I want. Now hand it over and I may think about sparing your life" replied the dark lord. "You don't intimidate me, you are nothing compared to Vader" Lor San said knowing this would infuriate him. "Darth Vader is nothing compared to me, if he was still alive he would bow down before me. Vader and Sidious were puppets to emperor Snoke. He had for seen there doom and planned to take over the empire all along and Sidious fell for the trap Snoke had laid before him and all the emperor had to do is wait for the right time". As the dark lord continued "I'm not going to ask again, we're are the data files, or you a this village will burn."

"I don't know why you want them so bad, there was nothing on them" replied Lor San. As the dark lord quickly replied back "That's because your a fool. Once I have them i'll expose the jedi for the liars and criminals that they are". "Well it's to late, I ditched them into outer space a long time ago" said Lor San with a little smile on his face. "You will not be smiling when I torture everybody in this village and make you watch them burn Lor San, or should I call you jedi master Acer?". "How do you know that name?" asked Lor San. "Emperor Snoke knows everything, we have eyes and ears everywhere." said the dark lord as he continued. "Enough of this, he is wasting my time, he no longer has the data files. Kill them all and leave no survivors". With a barrage of blaster shots from the stormtroopers, except one. The stormtrooper just stood and watched the killing of unarmed civilians He just stared at the brutal killings in shock, having his memories of training running though his mind but still couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. The barrage of blaster fire stopped and over the headsets of the stormtroopers a voice commanded "Search the village"..

Knowing he would be killed if he was to be discovered behind the fuel tanks, Poe made a dash towards the darkness of the desert. But as he moves he catches the eye of the bronze lieutenant stormtrooper. "ST59221, Shot now" he commanded. Being the closest stormtrooper to the dashing man and without a hesitation the stormtrooper quickly turns and points his blaster towards Poe, as he flees with his back to the stormtroopers. Just as the stormtrooper open fire, without even realising the stormtrooper swichies his blaster from kill to stun and fires at the fleeing pilot. "I told you to shot, not stun ST59221" the lieutenant shouted at the stormtrooper. ST59221 quickly replies with "That's a republic fighter pilot sir. I thought we could integrate him for further intelligents", unsure that his response would win over the lieutenant. The lieutenant plaused for a couple of seconds as he thinks over what the stormtrooper has just said. As Poe is dragged to his feet by other stormtroopers unconscious. "Good Thinking, I'll inform my superior and let them know that I have a captured a republic pilot for intelligence. He may know of republic army bases in the region" said the lieutenant, now with a slight spring in his step as if he had shot the pilot himself. ST59221 took a deep breath, as in shock that his excuse worked and not landing himself in a punishment cell for not following out an order. "Here, you shot him, you drag him" another stormtrooper said dropping Poe at ST59221 feet. "Take him on board and supervise him until further orders the stormtrooper continued. ST59221 picked Poe up and swings his arm around his shoulder and begun to drag the pilot toward the lander he had walked out of of. All the time thinking of what just happened. He almost felt like he had not been in control of his actions and stormtroopers are always in control of the actions through there tough and intense training.

"Have you found anything yet?" asked the dark lord. "Nothing my lord, expect some old texts in Lor San Takkas hut" replied the Captain Stormtrooper, his sliver metal armor becoming a rusty color from all the sand and dust from the wind. "Hmmmm" said the dark lord, staring at a stormtrooper dragging an unconscious pilot towards a lander. "I sense something…." he continued. "Maybe the old fool didn't lose all his powers after all" the dark lord said out loud. "Kill any survivors and bring the texts on board for further tests, they may be useful" the dark lord commanded. Unknowing what he had just sensed, he turned and walked back up the ramp he had walked down to meet Lor San Takka. As ST59221 dragged Poe into the landers holding cell, he couldn't shake off the feeling of what he was doing was wrong and it scared him. As stormtroopers in the background shot anyone they saw moving.

The stormtroopers finished there search and went back to the landers they had landed in to return to the star destroyer they originally embarked from. ST59221 couldn't get the horrific scene out of his mind. During the entre flight back to the star destroyer his mind kept playing it over and over again, until he could take no more. As he sat there unsure of what to do he started to panic. Stormtroopers don't have guilt. They are cold blooded soldiers who follow orders no matter what. The landers returned to the star destroyer in orbit around Jakku and connected to the docking platform. The stormtroopers unloaded from the landers and got into formation. "ST59221" called out the lieutenant. "YES SIR" replied the stormtrooper. "Take the prisoner to the holding cells on D-Deck for interrogation" commanded the lieutenant. Again stormtrooper ST59221 replied with "YES SIR". The lieutenant continued with "SN10179 will accompany you and take the texts we found to the data labs for further test". Poe who's wrists were now in handcuffs started to regain consciousness, was just able to move his feet but could barely open his eyes. Walking through the quiet, long and narrow corridors of the star destroyer. SN59221 remembered he'd be passing some escape pods as he walked the prisoner to D-Deck and had an overwhelming sensation that the escape pods were his only way out of the empire. As the stormtrooper approached the pods, without hesitation he accidentally dropped Poe to the ground and fell down with him. The other stormtrooper bent down to place the books he was carrying to the ground to give the other stormtrooper a hand lifting the prisoner up., ST59221 quickly pulled his blaster from round his shoulders and shot the other stormtrooper. Lucky still having it on stun or the sound of a blaster impact could alerted security. ST59221 loaded the books, Poe and the stormtrooper into the escape pod, sealed the door, sat in the chair and pulled the emergency lever and the pod shot out from the dock at unbelievable speed, pulling ST59221 and Poe into there chair. Due to the force of the pod accelerating from the star destroyer, Poe had almost regained full consciousness and asked "What the hell just happened, where am I". You was captured by the empire on Jakku and now i'm getting us out of here" said SN59221. "Are you a rescue mission ?" Poe asked. Looking around the pod trying to make sense of his surrounding. "Why is there a stormtrooper on the floor and why are you dressed as a stormtrooper?" Poe asked. "I had to stun the trooper on the floor and pull the pair of you in the escape pod to buy more time for my escape" said SN59221. Having just realised what he had just done aboard the star destroyer, he began to tremble and his voice stuttered. "Your escape? You are you then?" asked Poe. "I'm a stormtrooper thats escaping from the empire" said SN59221. "A stormtrooper deserting the empire!" interrupting SN59220. "There's never been one, not that i've heard of it, Their programmed from early childhood to be one hundred percent loyal to the empire" said Poe. "I know, I don't know what just happened, it almost felt like I wasn't in control of myself" replied SN59221. "Well, how can I trust you" said Poe. "I've got you this far haven't I" said SN59221. "Very true, so what's your plan then?" aske Poe, knowing that he had no other option as he just sat in the small and cramped circular pod. "Well we're heading back to Jakku" said ST559221. "Back to Jakku, are you crazy. That place will be filled with stormtroopers" he shouted. "Relax, I have no control over the pod, it automatically takes us to the nearest livable planet" said ST59221. "It really packs quite a punch, It nearly dislocated my shoulder on blast off" said Poe. "Well you wouldn't wanna hang around if one of them star destroyers go into meltdown" ST59221 explained. "The star destroyer must be able to track this thing" said Poe. "Yeah they can, but escape from a star destroyer is almost impossible, so they'll first assume its a maintenance fault. By the time they realise where missing we'll be on the move on Jakku" Said SN59221.

A dazed look come across one of the operators aboard the star destroyer. "Sir, I have an escape pod jettisoned from the dock. Live scans show three life forms on board" the operator said. "Damn maintenance" said the supervisor looking from behind over the operators shoulder at the screen. "Get on to maintenance and tell them they have three morons who have blasted themselves from one of the escape pods" the supervisor said.

"Well i'm Poe, What's your name?" asked Poe. "SN59221" replied the stormtrooper. "That's not a name it's a number. What's your name" asked Poe again. "Well I guess I don't have one then" Said ST59221. "You have to have a name, hmmm...let me think. I'll call you Finn" said Poe. "Why Finn"asked SN59221 looking a bit shocked at how Poe come up with the name so quick. "A good buddy of mine, who also got me out of a lot of trouble was called Fin, you reminded me of him" said Poe. "Fin?" the stormtrooper said as he plause to think. "Yeah Finn, I like it" the stormtrooper said. "Well then Fin, care to explain who he is down there" Poe said pointing to the unconscious stormtrooper laying the floor behind them. "Well i had to blast him, I couldn't leave him, security would have been alerted to quickly, we never would have got away" said Finn, covering his eyes as the pod entered the Jakku atmosphere lighting up the entire pod as fire covered the outside. "So why didn't you stun me?" asked Poe. "I'm hoping you can get me off this planet and far away from the empire, if they catch me i'm good as dead" said Finn. "That makes two of us" replied Poe, as he pressed a couple of buttons on a bracelet wrapped around his wrists. "What are you doing?" asked Finn. "telling my droid to get as a way out of here, I been on Jakku for quite sometime, I know I few people who can get us through the empires blockage, we need to head to Mahra" said Poe". Now that we're in the atmosphere I can take manual control, Finn was staring at a holographic map in front of him "I can't see Mahra on the map" asked Finn looking confused as he did. "That's because it's not on any map, we'll ditch the pod at the shallow mountain range is east from here" as Poe leaned over Fin to get a better look at the map. "It's about a days walk from the mountains" replied Poe. "as you ask" replied Finn looking at Poe a bit anxious. "First thing, we need to get you out of that stormtrooper armor"said Poe. "I think there's survival outfits under the seats, I change into one of them" replied Finn

"Admiral" called out the supervisor. "Yes, what is it?" the admiral asked. We have had an escape pod jettisoned from one of the docks, with three life forms on board. I've contacted maintenance and they're confirmed that there's no maintenance work carried out on the that section of the ship" the supervisor reported. "Your point being" said the admiral, looking as if he wasn't bothered in the slightest. "Well…...well" the supervisor stuttered "Well what man!" said the admiral. "Well, we've had a report that two stormtroopers and a prisoner from Jakku are missing. They never made it to the holding cells." said the supervisor. "Well you don't have to be a genius to work out what happened, go and FIND THEM" Shouted the admiral. "Yes Sir, right away" said the supervisor, walking away ordering a search party as he did.


	2. Backstory to Star Wars VII-The Last Hope

Backstory to Star Wars VII

The Last Hope

Thirty Years previous to Episode VII

Twenty years has past since the destruction of the last death star and the death of Lord Sidious and Darth Vader.

Luke Skywalker rebuilt the Jedi temple and re-formed the Jedi council on Coruscant, naming himself supreme Jedi master.

Successfully training a new generation of padawans, the Jedi that Luke had trained was helping the republic take back solar systems that were still in the hands of the galactic empire. At this point in time field marshal Hux was in control of the empire, which still held the same dictatorship style as before.

New Jedi has emerged including a Reese Solo, son of newly elected chancellor Leia and a person of missing Han Solo. Luke quickly realised that the senate was using the jedi for their own deeds. He often spoke to Leia about the problem but her stance on the matter was fighting the Empire was her main priority. Leia had to keep the systems of the republic safe and free from falling back into the hands of the Empire, as the last system that fell back into the empires control was a massacre of an unbelievable scale. Luke's problem was the Senators only wanted to protect the systems which helped funded the new republic army. Luke would protest that it's not the jedi way. All lives should be equal regardless of money. Leia had the problem of not letting Luke interfere with the senate as some of the senators blamed the jedi for past problems by trying to kill chancellor Palpatine and taking over the republic by force. Which is how the empire was created in the first place. Vicious rumours circulated and the Jedi wasn't very trusted within the senate. Something Luke was dead keen to change and win back the trust of the senate.

Luke would often look at old Jedi texts and meditate often, trying to communicate with old Jedi masters, and hopefully one day maybe his father. (which never happened). He didn't like the fact that he had no one to whom he could go to for advice and knowledge regarding the force. He felt very alone and isolated for a very long time.

Ten Years previous to Episode VII

Luke had been sent to the plant region Zenger to help the new republic army stop the empire forces from taking control of a fuelling colony. As the battle was raging Luke (being made general by the senate, which Leia had to work hard to convince the senators to achieve (Luke was unaware of this). Luke asked Major Kiway (who was in command of the ground forces on Zenger) for a company of republic soldiers to take over a ridge in the distance to try to out flank the the empires forces. Major Kiway automatically said no (not trusting the Jedi). Major Kiway's explained that his forces were too stretched to say the least but did offer to give Luke a dozen of his best and most loyal troops, quoting they would happily fight to the death for him and the Jedi. As Luke went out of sight heading towards the ridge with the Majors troops right behind him, a massive explosion was seen right were Luke's last known position was. Without anytime to comprehend what had just happened, the empires storm-trooper broke thought the republics lines with a huge surge of troopers. The new republic army had to admit defeat of the planet and the planetary system and retreat back to the safety of the republic fleet in the outer rim of the solar systems Oort cloud. Major Kiway had to explain how he lost an important system for the republic army, (for fuelling and boosting morale of an empire defeat), A search mission for Luke has never been conducted as the planet now sits firmly in the empires hands..

Straight after Luke's disappearance the true emperor revealed himself as Grand Emperor Snoke quoting that Hux was a decoy. Snoke had taken over the Empire after Lord Sidious death (Hux for the last twenty years had been a puppet for Snoke. Snoke claims that he foresaw Lord Sidious and Darth Vader's death. He watched and learned from their mistakes. . Shortly after the revealing of the true emperor Snoke had declared that his has a second in command, Darth Reapus. (Snokes apprentice)

Darth Reapus quickly earned himself a reputation of a well trained and highly skilled warrior, some even compared him to Darth Vader, maybe even more powerful and evil.(Rumours circulate of of terrible atrocities and mass murders). Some rumours say he is a clone of emperor Snoke himself, others say he is the son of Darth Vader and some even believe he was created somewhere in the galaxy of pure evil.

With Luke missing (presumed dead) and a major loss to the new republic army Leia must keep focus on fighting the empire as all what her and Luke fault for will be lossed. ( even tho she feels terrible about losing Luke). The Jedi last hope lay's in the hands of Master Reese Solo. A highly gifted Jedi, taught well by Luke and is a powerful Jedi within the council. (can be hot headed and very arrogant at times). He is promoted to Supreme Jedi master as he is the most experienced Jedi. ( very young at age 28).


End file.
